Magnetic resonance imaging entails generating an image of a region of interest based on spins excited by a pulse sequence and under the influence of a biasing magnetic field. Increasing the magnetic field strength holds promise of providing improved imaging and faster results.
However, the interest in imaging using higher magnet fields is frustrated by various factors, including limitations on specific absorption ratio (SAR) and current technology for ensuring a homogeneous field within the magnet bore.